Black and Green
by Dragons of Egypt
Summary: A mother's day fic about shego and her mom.
1. The Begining

AN: I'm sorry if this suck it's only my second fic.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possiable or any related characters.

**Black and Green**

**A tall woman with jet black hair, pale skin, and emerald green eyes. Her name was Samantha Go, and at the moment her thoughts were on her only daughter. She had five children, said children's names being Henery, Shion, Melvin, Wesley, and Will. Her children were very special considering the fact they had powers, thanks to a comet that hit there tree house, and became hero with the exception of her daughter Shion. Their team was called the Go Team they called themselves Hego, Shego, Mego, and the Wego who were twins. The reason she was thinking of her daughter was because it was Mother's Day. Of course this Mother's Day was no different than anyother since she left. **_I wonder what Shion is up to. Not that she would ever contact me. Unless... yes I think I'll do that. I do believe it's time she learned she's not the only Go who can be evil._

"Mwa wa ha ha ha..."


	2. The Letter

AN: I'm sorry if this suck it's only my second fic.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possiable or any related characters

**Black and Green**

Dear Shion,

I'm writing to ask you to join me for dinner. We haven't seen each other since you left, and believe it or not I actually would like to see my daughter some time. Come to Go manor I promise your brothers will not be here, or find out. Please come see me. I miss you. Love always, Samantha Go.

"Ding...ding...ding."

"Hello, um is there something you need?"

"Yes, Mrs.Possible, there is. Is your daughter home? For you see I have a mission for her."

"Yes, she is, come. I'll go get her.

"Thank you."

As Mrs. Possible went to get Kim, Sam got to know the twin possibles Jim and Tim.

"Hi, who are you we're Jim and Tim."

"Samantha Go, Sam. It's nice to meet you. I have twin sons as well."

"Are you related to Shego?"

"Yes, she's my daughter."

"Cool."

"You're Shego's mom?"

"Yes, Miss Possible, I am."

"Just Kim please, so what can I do for you?"

"I want you to deliver something for me."

"Deliver? Deliver what, and to who?"

"Yes, deliver. I want you to deliver a letter to Shi...Shego."

"She won't try to hurt you if you tell her it's from me."

"Ok, but why me? Why not the other Go Team members?"

"That's simple she would kill them before they ever got to the door. Besides she might actually listen to you."

"Alright I'll get right on it. One last question why don't you do it?"

"She would blast me faster than she would her brothers."

"Oh, ok."

"Thank you, have a good day.


	3. Finally

AN: I'm sorry if this suck it's only my second fic.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possiable or any related characters

**Black and Green**

Kim and Ron walked up to the ten story lair. Both of them were preparing for what ever they had to go through.Ron was litterally shaking in his shoes.

"Ready KP."

"Yeah."

"Ding...dong...ding ...dong."

"What do you want Kim Possible?"

"We have to deliver a letter to Shego."

"SHEGO..."

"WHAT?"

"You have mail."

"WHAT?"

"Come here."

As Shego came down the stairs her slight frown became a full blown scowl.

"What do you want Kimme. Make it fast to I don't have all day. Not to mention we haven't comited a crime in three months."

"I was asked to deliver a letter to you. It's from your mother."

"What does she want?"

"I don't know. Just take the letter so we can get going."

"Thanks."

"What ever."

The envalope had one word on the front of it, and the family insignia on the back. The only word was Shego, and the insignia

looked to be from Japan or Italy.

"What does your mother want, Shego?"

"How should I know? I haven't spoken to her since I left."

"I want to see too."

"Too bad."

She powered up to emphasize her meaning. The look of fear on Drakken's face was priceless.

"Personal buiseness."

"Got it."

"Good."

Without another word she went to her room and tore open the letter. When she read the words her draw droped.

"Dr.D, I'm out of here. I'll be back in two days. My mother has reqested my presense by tomorrow."

"Since when do you do anything anyone asks?"

"It's not a very good idea to denie my mother when she says please. She might not have powers, but she's twice the ninjia I'll ever be."

"Yikes! Don't give her the address, Shego."

"Whatever. She won't kill you unless you piss her off. In other words you won't be meeting her, because she has a shorter temper than I do."

Without further ado she headed to her jet. Taking off in mere minutes she went to mock 4, and headed toward Go City. In under two hours she had landed in a clearing outside of town. She had thought to bring her rocket bike so she made it to Go Manor in an hour. She opened the door with the hidden key. Quietly she slipped inside the manshion. It was exactly the way she remembered it. The pictures were even in the same place.

"Welcome home Shion, it's been awhile. How are you? I've missed you very much."

Her mother's voice startled her, and she spun on her heels. When she did she saw a woman who could have passed for her clone. The same woman who had raised her, had been there every time she fell, or was deffeted. She suddenly regreted not contacting her.

"Hi, mom. How ya been?"

"Fine. You?"

"Good. So what exactly do you need?"

"To see my daughter more often."

"Sorry 'bout that."

"Well your here now."

"For two days. Then I'm expected back."

"Well two is better than nothing."

"Mom I'm sure you want to talk, but can I get some sleep first? After all I did fly, and drive here."

"Sure. I know you probably remember where your room is. Go get some rest."

"Yes, mother."

As Shego walked away, Samantha thought to herself, _my dear Shion you have truely grown.Yes, my child you have grown into an incredible woman. You have made me proud, not because your a villianess. No, because through out everything you have kept some morals. The most important being you haven't killed. I love you sweet-heart. Of coarse, I'll never say any of this out loud._

(Two days later)

Shego was getting ready to go. As her mother watched silently she wondered if her daughter would com back again. Probley not.

"So will you come back sometime."

"Probaley."

She hugged her daughter suddenly.

"I love you, Shion. You have made me so very proud."

"I love you too, mom. I promise I'll come home again.

With that she jumped on her motercycle and rode to her plane. She intended to return soon, very soon.

**END**

A/N2: Shego was a little OOC, sorry.


End file.
